Shinigami Kitsune
by Melkor44
Summary: On the night of the attack of the Kyubi, Minato alters the destiny of his son drastically by sealing both halves of the Kyubi into his son. And then the Council agrees to give him to Danzo for training...Rated M for lemons & language. Naruto x Yugito
1. Chapter 1

Shinigami Kitsune

Prologue: In the beginning…

"I just want him… To be treated… As a hero… At the very least, like a human being… Not as the fox…But I'm not that naïve…" Namikaze Minato sealed the Kyubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox, into his son. "His name is Naruto… Goodbye, Kushina my darling… Goodbye, son… I hope that the Shinigami anal rapes you all, council… ACK!" The man, the force of nature called the Yondaime Hokage, fell over dead on the ground; his wife came to him two hours later. And as the Sandaime locked himself into his room to grieve for his fallen predecessor, the man he would have gladly called his son if it could've been, and for his flame-haired temptress of a woman, what with her near overly large assets…

The council was locked in a heated argument on what to do with the boy… Until Danzo spoke. "He is the son of Namikaze Minato… Would you really execute the baby child of our village's greatest hero? If this council allows it, I will take him in and train him to be the spitting image of his father… What say you?" The council readily agreed after the shock of hearing that the _demon brat_ was the offspring of the Yondaime… No longer would they even begin to think of attacking him… Indeed, they were prepared to kiss the ground where he walked. Danzo was slightly worried; this could get out of hand faster than a katana without a handle or guard… But they agreed, much to his relief. And so, the council wanted a weapon… Which Danzo was excellent at creating from scratch.

Fast Forward 3 Years

The toddler and his thousand Kage Bunshin looked up to see One-Eye-Bandage-Man smiling at him. "Namikaze Naruto, I'm going to teach you new ninja skills, okay?"

"Okay Danzo-sensei!" Despite the boy's age, he was able to string together coherent sentences and stood at 3'4". Not to mention his photographic memory,his godlike chakra level that _**REGENERATED**_, _physical_ regeneration, or the massive array of jutsu he could use. He naturally had Wind chakra nature, with Ice, Psychic, and Incorporeal natures, which was nearing mythic proportions, while the evil side of the Kyubi no Kitsune had Fire, Lightning, Lava, Steel, Shadow, and Explosive natures. The good side held Water, Earth, Mud, Mist, Wood, and Light natures… In short, the boy had control over all sixteen elemental natures, both major and minor. He conversed with the Kyubi like it was second nature, who voluntarily gave up his chakra for use and taught him new techniques in return for a conversation or spar. Danzo was shocked, to say the least. Uchiha Itachi, a promising young Genin, had skipped five years at the Ninja Academy of Konohagakure… Naruto could just skip the whole damn thing!... But he wouldn't. It was important to make contact with others his own age to avoid mental instability, and so he would go. "Today I'm going to teach you about the Exploding Clone jutsu… Kyubi can show you how to charge them with elemental chakra."…


	2. Chapter 2: Uchiha Massacre

I must say, I'm astounded. In the first five days since I published this, I've gotten forty five people who have this on their alert lists or favorites list... I'm not sure whether to be excited or… Oh hell yeah, I'm excited. Post any questions/concerns on the reviews you post. Flamers welcome so I can throw grenades at their tombstones when they die… (Note: if you can't tell that the first part was sarcastic, you need to get off the computer.) Finally fixed the bug problem!

Chapter 2: The Uchiha Massacre

Timeskip: 4 years. Naruto is now 7 and a half years old.

"Naruto, are you sure you want to take this mission? Even for an Anbu of your caliber, it's going to be extremely difficult…" Even a simpleton could see that the aging Hokage cared deeply for the boy, perhaps viewing him as a second grandson he never had. And while he knew the answer, he hoped the boy would change it… And he hoped desperately.

"It is my duty as a Konoha shinobi to accept and carry out any and all missions to which I am assigned… Is this not what you yourself said? I will accept this mission and perform to the best of my ability, and if it costs me my life, I shall complete it. I am the strongest of the Nine, and you know this. You hate the council for doing this to me. But what you cannot see is that I take any and all chances for revenge I can get… And this is going to be the crowning jewel unless I become Hokage and can spit in their faces without them being able to protest… But I doubt you're going to let that happen, you know I DON'T want to be Hokage. Maybe, ten or twelve years from now, just maybe. But I am the Jinchuriki no Kyubi no Kitsune no Yoko, and can control eight of the nine tails. They say Uchiha Madara, a founder of this village, could control Kyubi with his Sharingan mirror wheel eye. But what many don't know is that he robbed his brother Izuna of his eyes to obtain the power… And gained near immortality… But unbeknownst to him, his brother took _his_ eyes and ran away. Many just took him for dead. But they both live on, perhaps still looking like they're twenty years old… But that has nothing to do with the mission. This is my revenge."

He donned his anbu cloak and armor before putting on his custom made mask. It was black, with red eyes and whisker marks, and a jagged crimson line running from the left ear to the right corner of the mouth. His now deepened voice boomed out. "Anybody to be cautious in fighting?"

"Shisui. He can control another person's mind with his Sharingan… Kill him quickly."

"Will do, Hokage-sama. And so my revenge begins…" He leapt out the open window and off the patio before throwing a Hiraishin kunai right outside the Uchiha compound.

The Sandaime Hokage sighed before turning back to his paperwork. In an effort to put it off, he picked up a new Bingo Book, and somehow it was in the N-Nan section. First page… Second page… third page… Naruto's page. It read:

Name: Namikaze Naruto

Village Affiliation: Konohagakure no Sato

Age: 7 years old

Family: Namikaze Minato, deceased. Namikaze Kushina, also deceased.

Rank: S-Class

Skills: Kenjutsu, Ninjutu, Taijutsu. Two Dojutsu, one from each parent: Namikaze Minato's Destruction Eye, capable of permanently copying another Kekkai Genkai, including the other Dojutsu. Namikaze Kushina's Seduction Eye, which grants him control over an opponent's nervous system… Other skills unknown.

Bounties: One-hundred billion ryo dead or alive for Iwa. One million ryo live for Kumo.

Tips for fighting: …

Sarutobi had no choice— Once Naruto had become an Anbu, he had to be put in the Bingo Book… If the boy gained a Sharingan… "Oh shit!" He'd just inadvertently given Naruto the only other ninja tool he'd need— He could copy Kekkai Genkai… And with the Sharingan, normal techniques as well…

It was the last house… Sasuke and Itachi's house… He entered in silently with a golden Changeling sword— depending on what kind and how much chakra you put into it, its form changed. Right now it was a falchion (most of you call it a scimitar, but it's not a scimitar) and he sliced cleanly through the doors. Sasuke was asleep… Itachi was away… In one chop, he severed the heads of their parents. He was just thankful that they were heavy sleepers (save Itachi…) and they didn't wake to hear the screams of the dying. He left, and a copied Sharingan gave him what he needed to get to his small apartment. He was already healed, but he was weary; it felt as if he had walked under a thousand suns without rest. He collapsed onto his bed, and slept. But this time, he was not in Kyubi's area… He was on a mountaintop with a girl his age. Blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, eyes reminiscent of a cat. And yet, it didn't scare him. In the morning, neither the boy nor the girl would remember this, though Kyubi would…


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, I know I said that I would try to update soon, but my six year old brother thinks it's funny to put nails, screws, and staples into my laptop. Life sucks…

I'll try to update, but it's going to be hard when I've been drained of a couple thousand dollars buying three laptops…

Melkor44, over and out


	4. Nikuya, The Genin Test, & Fun

What's up, my fans? First, I'll answer your questions and talk about your comments.

Many of you have said I should write my stories down on paper, which I do— without this kind of foresight, my life would be screwed over.

Buy a lock for the door? I would, but unfortunately for me, I have no door…

No, Danzo is not a good guy. In fact, I already have a very special, very ironic death set out for him… Muahahahahahahaaaa!

I always tend to give Naruto, or any hero in general, a whole lot of power, so I will always counterbalance with bad guys (or good guys, if I end up publishing one of the darkfics I've written… Mmmm… Destruction tastes like apple pie…) who have even greater power. You may not see him use a technique more than once or twice unless it's a variant of a previous technique, such as Rasengan, Rasendan, Rasenshuriken, and so on.

Yes, Naruto is gonna butcher some people— it's his job, no?

Yes, Yugito will be younger than she is in canon. And if I hear any complaints about it, then you should stop reading about it. This is fanfiction for a reason… And Yugito will need to be younger for my story to work…

Also, I have found the reason why Kishimoto-sama keeps giving Sasuke so much power— He states in one of his commentary pages in Volume 3 that Sasuke is his favorite character! If this is so, then why must he name the manga "Naruto"?

And now, on with the show!

Timeskip of 6 years, Naruto is now 13 years old.

"Team Seven… Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Namikaze Naruto. Your Jonin-sensei is Hatake Kakashi, and he wants to meet you in room seven…"

Uchiha Sasuke was your typical Uchiha: Bad attitude, desires for power, and Katon chakra nature. The only major difference was that he had an awful haircut. From the time he was seven, the day after the Massacre, he got anything and everything he wanted handed to him on a golden platter. Sakura had long pink hair, large green eyes, and was the physically weakest of their entire class… Not to mention that she was a fangirl whose every advance on Sasuke, the object of affection for almost all the girls in their class, was denied with a simple, "No."

"Four-man cells? Sounds like three too many." Naruto said, while Sasuke thought it, but both still went. Four hours later, the man assigned as their teacher showed up. "Yo! First impression: one is worthless, one has potential, and one of you is excellent. Meet me on the roof in five minutes…" The man vanished. He wore blue mesh clothes, a mask over his nose and moth, a green flak jacket, and his Konoha hitai-ate was slanted over his left eye. His hair was silver, and defied gravity by slanting up and to the left. Naruto vanished in a flash of gold, having grabbed Sakura and Sasuke's hands before doing so. They were on the roof before Kakashi, who appeared milliseconds later. "Behold the power of the Hiraishin…(Flying Thunder God)" Kakashi believed he was bluffing; a teen, barely, claiming to know the most feared jutsu ever invented? Bullshit.

"Let's introduce ourselves… I'm Hatake Kakashi, I like lots of things, I dislike lots of things, and my hopes and dreams are none of your fucking business. NEXT!"

He pointed to Sakura. "I'm Haruno Sakura… I like…" She looked at Sasuke before blushing and squealing. "I dislike Naruto!"

"Oh, the pain… It hurts…" Naruto mocked.

"My hopes and dreams for the future…" She looked at Sasuke before her entire face turned red, and she squealed again. Kakashi sighed. "Next up… Emo Boy, the object of Banshee Fangirl's every desire!" Both scowled at him for his remarks.

"Hn… I'm the almighty Uchiha Sasuke, I like nothing, I dislike too many things to list, and I only have one desire… To kill a certain someone, the man who slaughtered my clan and caused my nii-san to run for his life… I don't know who he is, but I will beat him because I'm an Uchiha, and I always win!" (Whee, the arrogant bastard!)

Naruto fell over laughing. "Itachi-san would've done it already… You're just a whipped dog who's all bark and no bite, and Itachi-san knows who it was…" Sasuke charged him, but suddenly Naruto was on top of him, a foot on his neck, holding the boy's arms up over him.

"You can't beat me… I'm through playing around with you. Get in my way any more, and I'm not going to stop myself from getting bloodthirsty again… Repercussions be damned, as always." He puffed away, to the side, but a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone… If you don't know that one, then stop reading right here, and slam your head into the nearest flat surface that isn't your computer.) He took a grand pose before speaking again.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto, the king of kicking ass, and I despise the civilian council. My dream for the future is to give them all a very slow, very painful death, one by one, each within sight of the others to watch them die." Kakashi didn't seem very perturbed— he hated the civilian council's cowardly black guts almost as much, doubly so for doing what they did to the boy who was the village paraiah, yet so obviously the son of the Yondaime Hokage. _'Take away the whisker marks, and you've got yourself a mini-me of Minato-sensei…'_ And, like most Chunin, Jonin, and Anbu, he knew the analogy about the scroll and the kunai as opposed to the explosive seal; one contained, the other only needed a little push to go 'boom'. Some Jinchuriki were like the explosive seal, others like a scroll. Kakashi personally thanked whatever deity had been watching and decided for him not to go rogue— he wasn't certain the _world_ could survive an evil Kyubi Jinchuriki, let alone Konoha by itself, especially the way Naruto trained.

"Very well… Meet me at Training Ground Seven tomorrow morning at 06:00 AM for the real Genin test."

"Sensei, what do you mean? Aren't we already Genin?"

"Sakura, for all your talk about being the smartest girl in our graduating class, you really aren't all that bright… Do you really think that they'll just let all twenty-seven of us become Genin, like they do in Iwa? Only nine of us will… We view quality over quantity— one S-rank ninja can take out vast numbers of E-rank or D-rank shinobi, like you two are, perhaps a hundred C-rank ninja, approximately fifty B-rank, twenty A-rank, and one or two other S-ranked opponents, and currently we only have five S-ranked warriors: Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Hokage-sama, Jiraya no Sannin, and the Anbu known only as Nikuya (The Butcher) in Konoha. So shut up and take it. Besides, this is your only chance to stay with your precious Sasugay… If you fail, it's back to the academy for another year… And that's what'll happen, fangirl. Seriously, you're so pathetic it's not even funny… Kakashi-sensei, I know what you're going to say already— it's the same thing they all say every year. I'll see you people later…" He vanished in a dark swirl, and Kakashi sighed. "He always has been too cocky for his own good… Meet me at six tomorrow morning for your first mission, at Training Ground Seven; don't eat any breakfast unless you enjoy puking your guts out

—

The next day, at six in the morning, Sasuke and Sakura could be found at Training Ground Seven waiting for their sensei and other teammate to arrive. The same could be said at seven, and at eight, and at nine. At ten, Naruto showed up and began his 'warm-up'; for anybody else except any other Jinchuriki, the Godaime Raikage, Maito Gai, and Rock Lee, it would've been a full workout. He did, in order: fifteen minutes of stretching his muscles and popping his joints, ten thousand pushups while balancing fifty downward-pointing kunai on his back in five minutes, five thousand crunches in two minutes, seven thousand and five hundred pull-ups in four minutes, followed by the same number of chin-ups in the same amount of time, before repeating it all over again, minus the stretching, and then once more. It was eleven in the morning before their supposed sensei even showed up, five hours late. "This will be a team survival exercise— take a bell by noon, and you pass. The losers will be sent back to the academy for a whole year of remedial training, and will also be tied to the stump while the rest of us eat lunch in front of him or her. Now get ready… Get set… GO!"

Naruto was the only one who didn't immediately leap away. "A game of cat and mouse… But what happens when the mouse becomes a dog?" Naruto asked rhetorically before erasing his chakra.

"Yoki powered movements give off no chakra… And they mask my chakra completely. And once I use the 'Fukashi no jutsu' (The art of invisibility)…" Naruto became completely invisible, but kept talking.

"And the **'**Torakkasuteppu no jutsu'(The art of step tracking)…" Kakashi knew both— they eliminated his footprints and scents, making it ridiculously hard to track your enemies unless you had a sensory-type shinobi on your squad, and they were very hard to come by these days.

"Then all I have to do is wait for you to try and seek me out, which you undoubtedly will. Even then, I'll still win…" The words sounded like they were coming from right in front of Kakashi's face. Naruto's next words were whispered, so that neither of the two hiding Genin would hear.

"What does your eye see, Kakashi? Does it tell you how to defeat the Nikuya?" Kakashi jumped—the words had been whispered right into his ear.

—

Kakashi searched out Sakura first. "Lesson one: Genjutsu, the art of illusions." He trapped her in a simple, easy-to-break genjutsu, but she screamed and passed out.

"Pathetic…"

Next was Sasuke… "Lesson two: Taijutsu, the art of the trained body." He easily outclassed the boy, but Sasuke seemed to have a high pain tolerance and endurance.

"Very good… Let's take it up a notch, shall we? Lesson three: Ninjutsu, the art of elemental attacks and defenses."

The man ended it quickly, in one blow. "Doton: Chikatetsu Danto! (Underground Decapitation)" Sasuke was buried underground, though his face was left uncovered and staring up at the painfully bright sun.

Kakashi began looking for Naruto— all he could do was just randomly hope he would bump into him… (Ironic, isn't it?)

"Lesson four: Ansatsu-jutsu, the art of assassination…" The voice came from behind, cold as death. Kakashi shivered; when did he lose his pouches of shuriken and kunai? For that matter, when had his Jonin-vest been taken off?

"Hmmm… You've got exactly two thousand ryo in your wallet… why carry around so much money, sensei? It's like you're begging somebody to rob you…" Naruto appeared, tossing back the vest, both pouches, and the wallet with all the money in it. "And no, you're not getting your bells back. Do you have any idea how easy it actually was for me to steal all of those things without you noticing? Any at all? Well, at least the Icha Icha Paradise books you carry around make good fuel for a fire… And that's about all that they're good for."

Suddenly, Kakashi went on a rampage. "RAIKIRI!" He swung an uncountable number of times, but Naruto dodged them all. Then, Naruto was somehow behind Kakashi, and putting the man in a sleeper hold._ 'Didn't even… See him… Move…'_ Kakashi thought before he passed out. Naruto fingered the handle of the knife he always kept on him, but frowned. "Nah… Besides, I didn't even do anything to his precious perverted books, they're in his jacket… Is it some requirement of growing up that you become a pervert?"

Naruto waited for about thirty minutes, then an hour, but Kakashi still didn't wake up.

"Well, I'm leaving him here, and it's his own damn fault."

He left without another word.

END CHAPTER


	5. Mission to Wave, pt 1

First of all, I apologize for the lateness of this update… If you read any of my other stories, you'll know why it's like this. Also, there may be random line breaks. But anyway… On with the show!

_**Timeskip several days, indeterminate time**_

"These kids are supposed to be my guards? They look like they should be in class…" The old man who they were just told to guard, an alcoholic named Tazuna, said with a sneer. In response, Naruto gave an even bigger sneer. "Hey, old man… You see this headband? It means that we're legally adults, and can do anything an adult can do… **Including murdering a person."** Everyone in the room shivered at the malefic coldness put into those four words… Naruto smirked. "Sensei, I'll be ready in about five minutes—since we're going to Nami no Kuni, we'll meet at the South-South-West Gate… Sasuke, Sakura, it's best to be over-prepared in case something goes wrong."

He vanished away to his hidden shrine, deep in the earth where none would ever find it.

"**Are you sure that you're ready for this? You wouldn't want to show off too much power just yet- I'd wait for the Chunin Exams in four months, and then blow them all away…" **

Kyubi spoke to him, and Naruto just smirked. "Everything is in place… The Wheel moves as the Wheel wills, and the blade of fate will come toppling down on the evil and unjust. I can feel them now, moving to their ultimate doom- and I can feel something else, something pulling at me…"

"**You don't think that it could be poetic justice, do you?"**

"Shut up, Kitsune-baka!"

_**Back in Konoha…**_

Kakashi arrived, finding all of his students and Tazuna there. The three Genin gawked… "What, I can't be on time?" Sakura managed to stutter out, "H-h-he's o-on t-t-t-time…"

Sasuke drew a kunai. "Who are you, and what have you done with Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto smirked—he needed to stop that, it was becoming a habit…- and said, "It's okay, his chakra has the same smell as it did before: ozone and dog hair…" When the others looked at him, he smirked-he REALLY needed to stop that- "I'm a unique sensor; I can tell individuals by the smell of their chakra. Kakashi-sensei's main affinity is Raiton, and he can summon dogs… Sasuke, yours smells like smoke mixed with ozone, so you're a Katon and a Raiton user. Sakura's has a bland sort of smell, so she hasn't developed any affinities yet. Now, let's go!"

Tazuna couldn't help but stare at the blonde boy with fear…

_**Two hours later**_

They passed by a puddle.

A puddle.

In the middle of summer.

In the biggest heat wave in the last decade.

When it hadn't rained for well over two months.

'_Are they _THAT _stupid?' _Naruto signaled Kakashi in Anbu handtalk… 'Two Chunnin-level hostiles… Assume they are after client.'

Kakashi nodded, slightly shocked that the boy knew handtalk, but motioned to keep walking. 'Keep going, let them reveal themselves and see how others do…' Naruto nodded. He felt the two rise up and fly forward. "One little piggy…" They 'got' Kakashi… Naruto was the only one who saw his Kawarimi. "Sasuke, get the one on the left; Sakura, guard Tazuna!" Naruto drew his Changeling blades, and activated his Yuwakugan. (Seduction Eye) "Tell me… Do you find pleasure or pain easier to fight?" He began to make the man feel unimaginable ecstasy, taking it higher and higher and higher… Finally, his system couldn't take it, and he literally died happy.

Sasuke, meanwhile, took a far more direct approach… But he got a bad slash in the chest for his recklessness. "The glove's poisoned… I can feel it…" Sasuke wheezed out. Sakura grew enraged, and somehow flashed behind the remaining ninja before delivering her most feared technique, what some considered a Kekkai Genkai: Banshi (Banshee…) no Jutsu, which delivered a hypersonic scream that shattered the opponent's eardrums and possibly killed the recipient. Having never been exposed to an amplifier that could go to fifteen, the man was dead almost instantly…

Kakashi appeared, deadly serious. "We have to abort this mission… Sasuke needs treatment."

"I can get it, sensei-I'm a kind of 'Jack of All Trades' sort of ninja…" His hands glowed a menacing green-red, drawing out the poison and healing the skin over. "I'm no healing master, so you'll have a scar, but it's better than dying..."

Sakura, meanwhile, was confused as to how her sensei was alive after she'd seen him get shredded to death… Well, until she saw the log.

_**Skipping the meaningless details and backstory… Three weeks later**_

"DUCK!" Naruto and Kakashi yelled in sync with each other. Not a moment later, a massive zanbato flew overhead and lodged itself into a tree.

"Zabu-chan, why the hell are you here? Don't you have paperwork to do in your office?"

END CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, all. I'd like to say thank you, and it's been a fun ride, but I've come to realize that my style of writing from a year ago is absolutely complete crap. I'll leave these stories up, as a reminder to myself to improve, but I'm going to edit and redo them so that you don't have to read my ramblings… Until that time, you won't hear from me again. Wish me luck!

Ja ne!

Melkor44


End file.
